The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and particularly relates to a method of forming a semiconductor device.
In the semiconductor art, usually it requires the use of thin film silicon-on-insulator (TF SOI) substrate to manufacture certain type semiconductor devices (for example, RF front-end devices and modules). However, since thin film silicon-on-insulator substrate has relatively high cost, its application in the semiconductor industry is limited.